Eleine, Claire y el finde maldito
by Naria Burrfoot
Summary: Este fin de semana se avecinaba perfecto: fiesta en la Sala Común, vodka "The Red Dragon" y "El Gran Desafío del Tres"... pero Malfoy, Zabini y un rubio Gryffindor tenían que entrometerse en nuestro camino..." ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia exceptuando a Claire, Eleine y Brian son producto de la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling, porque yo no gano nada con esto, más que perder el tiempo y echarme unas risas. 

Esta historia está basada en un sueño que tuve... al que hubo que hacer unas pocas modificaciones para que quedara coherente... y de ahí surgieron estas dos personajillas que continuarán revolucionando Hogwarts... Es mi primer fanfic, asi que espero que no sean muy malos conmigo y me ayuden a mejorar...nn Espero sus reviews. Este fanfic tiene fanart, pero ya lo pondré un poco más adelante (dependiendo de los reviews que me animen a hacerlo XD)

Espero que les guste... Nos vemos en los reviews!

**"Eleine, Claire y el Finde Maldito"**

- ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, despierta de una vez! –noté unos golpes en el brazo derecho. Medio dormida aún, abrí los ojos para ver a Claire totalmente vestida y con cara de desesperada.   
  
¿Qué leches te pasa? – pregunté, de muy malos modos y con razón, porque odiaba que me despertasen de un modo tan brusco. Prefería oír la melodiosa voz de Jonathan Davis dando gritos desgarradores que a Claire con cara de perra a primera hora de la mañana.  
  
Te has vuelto a dormir. Llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones si no te das prisa. –respondió con un tono irritante de yo-nunca-me-duermo-y-nunca-llego-tarde.   
  
Genial... –ahogué un bostezo mientras me metía a toda prisa en la ducha -así soportaremos menos tiempo a la vieja momia... –el resto de mis quejas se ahogó en la ducha, junto con los restos de sueño que me quedaban. Salí a toda prisa mientras Claire preparaba mi mochila con mis libros y yo me vestía. Dos minutos más tarde salíamos de mi habitación, andando deprisa pero con mucho estilo, haciendo que los rezagados Slytherins que quedaban por los pasillos de las habitaciones y en la sala común se tomaran unos segundos para mirarnos pasar, colocarnos la bufanda verde y plata al cuello tapando medio escote y agitar las tablitas de tela de la falda al salir de la sala común para dirigirnos al aula de McGonagall.  
  
(Suena "pts.of.athrty", de Linkinpark, mientras las dos slytherins se dirigen a clase)  
  
Mientras íbamos hacia el aula de Transformaciones no pude dejar de disfrutar de las diferentes reacciones que provocábamos al pasar: silbidos de algún grupo de alumnos, miradas de odio intenso de algunas chicas (sobre todo cutres de Hufflepuff y estrechas de Ravenclaw), miradas de admiración de los y las alumnas más jóvenes, junto con las de lujuria propias de los salidísimos alumnos de 5º y 6º curso. Una media sonrisa se escapó de mis labios mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Claire, quien también sonreía, aunque con el ceño más fruncido por el temor de perder puntos para nuestra casa por el retraso. A mi me daba igual nuestra casa, o lo q la vieja de McGonagall pudiera decir. Merecía la pena disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos q la popularidad te ofrece y sentirte un día más tan admirada, odiada, idolatrada y deseada como siempre.   
  
Al llegar al aula Claire suspiró de alivio al ver que los alumnos de Slytherin y algunos retrasados de Ravenclaw (en el sentido completo de la palabra ¬¬)estaban entrando en ese momento. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, con las típicas miradas recriminatorias de McGonagall hacia el largo de nuestras faldas. Sonreí ampliamente cuando terminó la clase: dos horas libres por delante hasta la hora de la comida y después dos horitas de pociones con el cabecilla de nuestra casa, Snape.   
  
(Suena Trust, de Adema, mientras las dos Slytherins salen del aula de Transformaciones).  
  
Claire estaba deseando que llegara la hora de pociones por dos razones: una, y la menos importante, que era su asignatura favorita, y dos (ésta es la buena): que estaba platónicamente enamorada de Snape. A pesar de que me hacía mucha gracia la situación, en mi fuero interno me preguntaba qué pasaría si Claire intentase seducir a Severus... más de lo q ya lo había hecho, claro. Sólo imaginármelo me producía escalofríos (). Más q nada porque mis imaginaciones no andaban demasiado desencaminadas de la realidad: el extraño "favoritismo" del q Claire gozaba en sus clases se estaba convirtiendo en un acercamiento físico fuera de lo normal entre profesor-alumna. Sólo recordarlo me ponía mala.  
  
- ¿Te duele algo? ¿O es q tienes hambre? –me preguntó Claire al ver la mueca de asco que tenía en el rostro (recordar las miradas de lujuria q Snape le dedicaba no era algo... agradable, la verdad).  
  
No, que va. Me imaginaba q tal pareja harías en la cama con... quien-tu-sabes... –la respondí guiñándole un ojo. Claire me miró con cara de odio fingido mientras murmuraba algo q sonó como "perra", pero la ignoré porque me había recordado que no habíamos comido nada desde la noche anterior. Antes de ir a la biblioteca a hacer la burrada de tareas que teníamos para ese finde nos dimos una vuelta por las cocinas. (El haber estado enrollada los gemelos Weasley al final sirvió para algo... )   
  
Con el estómago lleno y los bolsillos repletos de barritas "light" nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Íbamos absortas hablando de las cosas que haríamos en Hogsmeade al día siguiente cuando nos topamos de frente con Malfoy, Zabini y sus respectivos gorilas.   
  
Eleine! Qué tal te va todo? –preguntó Zabini con su sonrisa perfecta mientras se acercaba a darme dos besos.  
  
Muy bien, gracias. Y a ti? –contesté con la misma sonrisa perfecta pero con mi toque "Darktalker" (jeje... rima!) q tan bien me había funcionado siempre.  
  
Hola Zabini... o mejor debería decir... borde de mierda? –Claire y su típica forma de decir "no me gusta q me excluyan".¬¬,  
  
Em... hola Claire! Disculpe la bella dama si con mi torpeza la ofendí... no era mi intención... –de nuevo su sonrisa profidén mientras le besaba la mano con ese aire encantador q derribaba barreras...pero no las de Claire, q le dedicó una breve mirada de desprecio para luego apartar la vista ... y posarla en Malfoy, donde se quedó totalmente perdida mientras su boca comenzaba a babear de una forma realmente preocupante.   
  
La verdad era que Draco Malfoy era uno de los chicos más codiciados de todo Howgarts: rico, muy guapo, buen cuerpo, Slytherin pura cepa y un poquito cabrón. Era perfecto.... para Claire. Al menos como caprichito q la haría olvidarse de esa insana obsesión por Snape (aghs! ) y q la haría ponerse las pilas, porque era una presa difícil de conseguir. Difícil, pero no imposible, y mucho menos para una de nosotras. ( somos las más mejores, apenas nos lo tenemos subido). Aún siendo 1 año mayor que nosotras no sería el primero (ni el último) que caía en nuestros brazos. El propio Zabini estuvo conmigo una corta temporada... en la que me demostró que un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita no lo eran todo. Además era rico. ¿El hombre perfecto? Si tu ideal es alguien q tiene la lengua pegada a los zapatos de Malfoy, no busques más, Zabini es tu chico: 10 en cuerpo, 10 en posesiones, 0 en personalidad!!   
  
Pasemos de Zabini, y centrémonos en mí, que es de quien va esta historia, por favor... .  
  
Genial, ahora Claire estaba... mmmm... ¿cómo decirlo... obsesionada-de-forma-insana-con-Malfoy? Si, perfecto. Y yo no tenía ganas de continuar con aquella charla de pasillo, así q tocando a Claire en el brazo y   
  
despertándola de su ensimismamiento me dispuse a ir hacia la biblioteca para poder centrarnos de una vez por todas en nuestros planes del fin de semana: Hogsmeade, cerveza, algo de Vodka "the red dragon" que guardaban en la bodega de "Las tres escobas" (creo q REALMENTE salir con los Weasley mereció la pena ), chicos en general (menos Zabinis-lameculos, claro... ¬¬) y desfase en particular. Si, definitivamente "Sexo, drogas y Siempre Korn" era mi lema perfecto para ese fin de semana. Pero no siempre los planes salen como uno quiere...  
  
He oído hablar de vosotras pero aún no hemos sido presentados formalmente. Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Ya nos hemos visto por la sala común. –sonrió de una forma extraña mientras daba dos besos a Claire. Vaya. Parece q Malfoy empezaba a obsesionarse-de-forma-insana-con-Claire, por lo que pude observar al ver la mirada apreciativa que éste le dirigía, escaneándola de arriba a abajo. Claire aguantó el chequeo y se lo devolvió, recorriéndole entero con la mirada y deteniéndose más tiempo de lo normal en su entrepierna.   
  
"Genial, dos obsesivos pervertidos juntos. Perfecto. Veremos como encaja esto con mi planazo de fin de semana ¬¬" –pensé viendo como mi fantástico esquema del sábado comenzaba a resquebrajarse, casi igual como las ropas de Claire vistas a través de la mirada penetrante de Malfoy. (HH)  
  
Y tu eres Eleine. Zabini me ha hablado mucho de ti. –dijo, volviéndose hacia mí y besándome igual que lo había hecho con Claire. Sus labios estaban muy calientes y tenía la piel de la cara increíblemente suave.   
  
Todo lo que te ha dicho es mentira. No le hagas ni caso. –contesté sonriendo pero con cara de "largaos de una vez".  
  
Vaya. Es una lástima. Me había contado... ciertas cosas que deseaba q fueran verdad y poder comprobarlas yo mismo. –respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en sus grises iris. –Espero que Zabini no bromeara al respecto. –Esto último lo dijo mirándonos a las dos. Empezaba a imaginarme el tipo de comentarios que Zabini le había dicho.  
  
Bueno, tal vez algún día lo compruebes... –dijo Claire mientras le rozaba disimuladamente el brazo a la vez q le dedicaba una mirada q no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
  
Eso me encantaría. –respondió con un leve matiz de ansiedad en su voz. El ambiente empezaba a caldearse y Zabini comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo con el indisimulado coqueteo de su amigo, por lo que intentó zanjar rápidamente la conversación.  
  
Chicas, ha sido un auténtico placer y un disfrute para la vista estar con vosotras, pero me temo que si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a clase. Os veremos esta noche en la Sala Común, ma chères.  
  
¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué no esta tarde? Tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch. Podéis pasaros, si queréis, claro. –Malfoy parecía divertido con la idea de continuar tonteando con Claire. Y conmigo si se terciaba el asunto.   
  
Está bien. Tal vez nos pasemos. Depende de lo apretada q esté nuestra agenda. –Respondió Claire con un aire desenfadado. –Pasadlo bien, chicos.   
  
Nos veremos. –respondí con una sonrisa "darktalker" mientras me cogía al brazo de Claire para llevármela – Ciao, bambinos... 


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno... aquí teneis el segundo capítulo, antes de irme de vacaciones (yuhu!! fiessta!! Gal Power! Mandriles a mansalva! Ikemenes a nosotras!! XDD). A aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, mil millones de gracias!! (los contesto al final del capítulo, ok?) A aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y no dejaron un review... también gracias! (a estos últimos les animo a no ser tímidos y dejar su opinión... serán bienvenidos!!! )

Por cierto... perdón por los errores de edición... es lo que tiene ser novata en esto de subir fanfics!! Intentaré irlos subsanando a medida que suba capítulos, así que pido paciencia (soy algo torpe, jeje !)

Sin más dilación... el capítulo 2:

**Eleine, Claire y el finde maldito**

(Suena Close Friends, de Adema mientras se alejan las dos Slytherins y Malfoy se toma su tiempo para echarlas una última mirada... antes de darse media vuelta y hacer un gesto a sus gorilas con la cabeza).  
  
Cuando por fin nos desembarazamos de ellos e íbamos hacia la biblioteca noté que Claire tenía la cabeza en las nubes, mientras en su cara brillaba la media sonrisa ladina q tan bien conocía... su maquiavélica mente ya estaba tramando sus propios planes para el finde... y creo que en ellos estaba incluído cierto bombón rubio de oscura mirada. ¬¬!  
  
- Emm... Claire...  
  
- ¿Si? -por el tono de su contestación deduje que aún estaba en Babia.  
  
- ¿Me equivoco si digo que la clase de Snape hoy no te va a interesar lo más mínimo?  
  
- No! Digo... si! Claro que te equivocas... ¿quien ha dicho que en mi mente hay cabida para SOLO un hombre? –mientras decía esto me guiñó un ojo y sonrió, divertida con su ocurrencia. Bueno, al menos era mejor verla así q no enfurruñada como esta mañana.  
  
- ¿Qué planes tienes para Malfoy? Seguirá en pie nuestro plan del fin de semana o tendremos que... retocarlo? –pregunté deseando que Malfoy esa misma tarde se cayera de la escoba y no se entrometiera en nuestro idílico planazo.  
  
- ¿Planes? Mmm... teniendo en cuenta que esta tarde le veré y que hay fiesta esta noche en la Sala Común... calculo que para las 12 estará en mis brazos o, ¿por? –joer, si que lo tenía claro la chica Oo . Ejem...  
  
- Vale, entonces me estás diciendo que me puedo buscar la vida, no? –una mueca infantil haciendo pucheros se dibujó en mi cara mientras llegábamos a la bilioteca y dos jóvenes Ravenclaws dejaban perdido el pasillo de babas.  
  
- ¿Buscarte la vida? Vamos Eleine... no te pienso dejar sola... –negó sacudiendo la cabeza con un movimiento exagerado y un tanto "L'oreal, porque yo lo valgo" con el que recompensó a aquel par de babosos.  
  
- Hasta que aparezca el rubiales y te proponga algo con lo que más de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts sueña, no? Vamos, Claire, como si no te conociera. –Me jodía que el finde perfecto que tanto llevaba planeando y deseando se fuera a la porra por... por... bueno vale, si ¬¬, por uno de los tios más guapos, potentes, deseados y sexys de todo el maldito colegio, pero... joder! ¿no podía haber elegido otro maldito fin de semana para tontear con Claire? ¬¬  
  
- Si no me equivoco la última vez la que se quedó solita fui yo... bueno... antes de que me acoplara al grupo de Cross y Sideboard... que majos que son, a que si? –sonrió mientras recordaba una de las últimas fiestas en nuestra sala común con el grupo de tíos más "grunge" de Slytherin, aunque no por ello menos interesantes... . esas piruetas sobre la escoba hacían suspirar a más de una... puede que su estilo al llevar las túnicas no fuera muy... ortodoxo q digamos, pero con lo buenísimos que estaban se lo podían permitir: les quedaba muy bien de cualquier forma... -Venga, no te enfades... sabes q no estarás sola mucho tiempo... Zabini no lo permitirá... .  
  
- Puff... eso si que no! Pase que quieras perderte con Malfoy, pero de ahí a quererme largar a Zabini... venga Claire ¿tan mala he sido contigo? –la repliqué con una sonrisa aunque hablaba totalmente en serio. –Si en el fondo te entiendo... yo aprovecharía la oportunidad si estuviera en tu lugar. Es sólo que... ¿por qué precisamente ESTE fin de semana?- repliqué exasperada cruzándome de brazos. 

Claire se paró enfrente mía y sonriendo de un modo muy misterioso me contestó:  
  
- ¿No sabes que los mejores planes SIEMPRE son improvisados? –y diciendo esto se metió en la biblioteca, donde tuve que tragarme la contestación sobre los diferentes puntos de vista que teníamos sobre la "improvisación" al ver la mirada admonitoria de la Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. Cuando finalmente llegamos a una de las mesas más apartadas y nos pusimos a hacer las tareas nos dimos cuenta de que contábamos con menos de hora y media para hacer tooodas las cosas que nos habían mandado, así que dimos el tema por zanjado y nos pusimos a trabajar, aunque nuestras mentes no estuvieran precisamente concentradas en la Aritmancia o en la Adivinación... sino más bien en grisáceos ojos y caídas mortales de escoba...  
  
(Saliendo de la mazmorra de pociones. Suena Somewhere I belong de Linkin park)  
  
Tal y como me había dicho Claire en su mente había cabida para más de un hombre, puesto que se tiró media clase concentrada no en la explicación de Snape, sino más bien en las miradas que éste la dirigía de vez en cuando y a las que respondía con gestos claramente insinuantes. A Snape no le disgustaba este juego, y lo seguía a la perfección, parándose más tiempo de lo normal en nuestra mesa para supervisarnos y ya de paso, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Claire para observar la forma en que cortaba la corteza de Sándalo. Y mientras yo al lado, devanándome los sesos para que los planes del finde quedaran lo menos alterados posibles, aunque viendo la capacidad de Claire para salirse con la suya ("10 puntos para Slytherin por su excelente técnica cortando la corteza del Santalum Album señorita Shadowland") no dudé en que finalmente terminarían muy diferentes a los originales. ¬¬!  
  
Cuando salimos de las mazmorras no pude evitar un suspiro de alivio: tanto porque el ambiente allí era opresivo como porque al contrario que a Claire, a mí me agobiaba tener a Snape tan cerca como para notar su aliento en mi cuello ¬¬. Así que tras la última clase de la semana, salí con una amplia sonrisa del aula, tan radiante que hasta Claire se percató del cambio que había experimentado con sólo salir de la mazmorra de pociones. Nos dirigíamos a buen paso hacia nuestra sala común cuando nos volvimos a encontrar con Malfoy, Zabini & co, completamente vestidos para el entrenamiento de quidditch y con una pequeña legión de sus clubs de fans tras ellos. La verdad es que con las armaduras de entrenamiento, las capas verdes y las Nimbus 2001 ofrecían una imagen imponente que ni a mí me pasó desapercibida. Eso sí, mi brillante sonrisa había pasado a la cara de Claire, y en la mía sólo quedaba un atisbo de media-sonrisa-de-fastidio muy poco atractiva.  
  
- Buenas tardes, mà chèries. ¿Qué tal se os ha dado el día?  
  
- Bien, gracias. ¿No es un poco pronto para entrenar? –apenas habían pasado dos horas desde la comida.  
  
- Si, tuvimos que adelantar el entrenamiento por esos estúpidos Gryffindor. Se empeñaron en entrenar hoy de nuevo, aunque ni por ésas conseguirán ganarnos en el próximo partido. –Malfoy hablaba arrastrando las sílabas y con el tono de odio que utilizaba siempre que hablaba de Gryffindor y más aún, de Harry Potter. Estaba un pelín obsesionado con él, y convertía todo en una especie de competición personal para superarle. Pero en Quidditch, desgraciadamente, aún no lo había logrado. Se volvió para dirigirse a Claire y la mirada de odio junto con la mueca de asco se tornaron en una mirada y una sonrisa seductoras.  
  
- ¿Nos acompañais o vendréis después del entrenamiento?-su tono ahora era meloso, dulce y suave. Muchas de las fans que venían por detrás empezaban a mirar a Claire con odio indisimulado.  
  
- Iremos más tarde. Primero tenemos que dejar los libros en la habitación, y honestamente, no creo que sea capaz de soportar tooodo un entrenamiento de quidditch. Ese juego me aburre. –respondí adelantándome a Claire. Por mucho que estuviera Malfoy luciéndose en la escoba no aguantaría un entrenamiento sin quedarme dormida. Zabini que ya sabía lo que odiaba el quidditch me sonrió, como recordando algo. Quizás alguno de los partidos en los que le prometí que estaría en la grada viéndole, cuando en realidad estaba en el 7º sueño en mi habitación.  
  
- De acuerdo. Entonces os esperamos al terminar el entrenamiento, preciosas. –Zabini me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Creo que quiere recordar viejos tiempos. Algunos murmullos indignados surgieron de sus seguidoras.  
  
- Que entreneis bien!Y no os distraigais mucho pensando en nosotras! –Claire sonrió a Malfoy y le miró como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.  
  
- "Dudo mucho que pueda evitarlo. Llevas en mi cabeza toda la mañana" –Malfoy la dedicó de nuevo una mirada mientras se iban. Zabini me saludó con la mano, mirándome con ¿pena?  
  
- "Y cuidado con caeros de la escoba" –pensé viendoles alejarse con su club de fans, quienes nos miraban ahora a las dos como si nos fueran a echar un mal de ojo en cualquier momento.  
  
- En cuanto dieron la vuelta a la esquina, Claire suspiró y automáticamente la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro se transformó en furia contenida.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber por qué leches le has dicho que iremos más tarde?  
  
- ¿A ti nunca te han dicho que lo bueno se hace esperar? Pues eso. Además, por mucho Malfoy que sea, el quidditch me sigue aburriendo. Y presenciar una sesión de entrenamiento no está precisamente entre mis actividades favoritas.  
  
- Mmm. Tal vez tengas razón. Por jugar un poco con él, tampoco pasa nada, ¿no? –un brillo pícaro asomaba a sus ojos, que sonreían de nuevo.  
  
- Tu lo has dicho, mà chèrie, tu lo has dicho.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2. Ahora... reviews!!! ;)

Kiosenpai: ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Y sip, Malfoy últimamente está un poco soso, y es una lástima que un personaje con tanto tirón y tantas posibilidades no tenga algo más de vidilla... así que hago lo que puedo! A ver si te animas pronto y subes algo tu también, ok?? ;)

Rayne: jejeje... estoy de acuerdo. Esta visión de Hogwarts tal vez no sea muy... mmm... educativa, pero es más divertida!!! Ya sabes, si quieres ver más a Zabini... ¡sigue leyendo! ;) (apoyo tus vivas con un montón de ¡hurras! y confetis y banderitas) XDDD

Aleydis Breenston: Celebro que te haya enganchado, espero tenerte por aquí en más capítulos... tranqui, que también hay algo de Gryffindor Power por el fanfic (en menor medida, pero haberlo, haylo XD)


	3. Capítulo 3

Todo lo bueno se acaba... y desgraciadamente mis vacaciones también llegaron a su fin. Pero weno, al menos al volver tuve la agradable sorpresa de encontrarme un par más de reviews que me alegraron un montón!! o Mil gracias!! Así que aquí viene un capítulo más... espero que os guste (y si no os gusta, aquí estoy también para que me lo digais... asi que no os cortéis y dejad vuestra opinión con un review!) (Contestaciones a los reviews al final)

**Eleine, Claire y el finde maldito**

Tras dejar las mochilas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones estuvimos un rato charlando sobre mi cama: Claire mirando hacia el techo y yo con la mirada perdida en el cabecero, mientras escuchaba las últimas noticias sobre la fiesta de esa noche y a Chester Bennington como música de fondo. Como cada viernes anterior a Hogsmeade, se celebraba la fiesta en la que se agotaban las últimas existencias de comida, gominolas, cerveza y alcohol en general que quedaban en las habitaciones. Si a eso le añadíamos música a todo volumen, ni un profesor en varios pasillos a la redonda, todos los slytherins con ganas de fiesta y un hechizo insonorizador en nuestra sala común, obteníamos una de las mejores fiestas que se celebraban en Howgarts, libres de la presencia de los palurdos de las restantes casas. Normalmente comenzaban un par de horas después de la cena y duraban hasta bien entrada la madrugada, puesto que los sábados de visita disponíamos de varios carruajes a lo largo del día y no hacía falta madrugar. Las perspectivas para la fiesta de esta noche eran bastante buenas: habíamos terminado una semana de exámenes y trabajos, por lo que la gente tenía ganas de olvidarse de todo con una buena fiesta, las provisiones de comida y bebida se habían visto incrementadas por una pequeña incursión a las cocinas por parte de Claire y servidora el día anterior, y las reservas de alcohol reservadas sólo a los alumnos de 6º y 7º curso se encontraban prácticamente intactas desde la última fiesta. En resumen: todo un planazo se abría ante nosotras... sino fuera porque además en la fiesta estarían Malfoy y Zabini. Pero bueno, pasaba de agobiarme antes de tiempo y aún teníamos que pasarnos por el campo de Quidditch, asi que si no queríamos llegar y descubrir que ya estaban en las duchas (eso suena más interesante que el entrenamiento, al menos...) deberíamos darnos prisa y salir ya de la habitación.

(Suena Don't Stay, de Linkin Park cuando las Slytherins entran en el campo de quidditch) (Siiii!!! Viva Meterora!!!! o)

Al llegar al campo el entrenamiento se encontraba en su parte más interesante, al menos para los que disfrutaran con este juego, claro. El equipo de Slytherin se había dividido y disputaban un partidillo, mientras en las gradas se encontraban un buen número de seguidoras que suspiraban y daban grititos cuando alguno de los chicos más monos volaban cerca de ellas. Normalmente en los entrenamientos se permitía la entrada a cualquiera, excepto cuando había algún partido cercano a la vista y se ensayaban tácticas nuevas. Al menos eso oí a Claire mientras subíamos por las interminables escaleras que llevaban a la grada. Al llegar, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia nosotras, seguidas por murmullos y miradas de indignación por parte de algunas de las fans de Malfoy y Zabini que habíamos visto antes en el pasillo. Sin inmutarnos, nos dirigimos a la parte más alta de la grada mientras Claire buscaba con la mirada a Malfoy y yo ponía los ojos en blanco al ver que Zabini me había localizado y me saludaba con la mano, justo antes de golpear una bludger que no hizo blanco en Josh, el capitán, por poco. Le saludé sin ganas, mientras dejaba mi cabeza en las nubes al observar el entrenamiento.

No llevabamos allí ni 20 minutos (que a mi se me hicieron eternos) cuando Josh tocó el silbato y desencantó las bludgers y la snitch, que fueron a caer en la caja. Todo el equipo se paró en el aire y miraron interrogantes al capitán, quien descendía en picado hacia el campo. Toda la grada miró hacia Josh y vio la razón por la que había terminado de forma tan brusca el entrenamiento: en ese momento entraba en el campo de Quidditch el equipo de Gryffindor al completo. Grititos de excitación y sonrisas tontas se esparcieron por la grada, acompañados por murmullos de "ha venido Harry, ha venido Harry!!" . Patético. ¬¬ En finx, desde donde estábamos apenas veíamos nada, pero todo el equipo de Slytherin había descendido; y viendo que el entrenamiento no continuaría, golpeé a Claire con el codo y la señalé las escaleras con la cabeza para ir bajando y ver qué pasaba con esos condenados Gryffindor.

Cuando llegamos, los dos equipos se encontraban frente a frente. Los dos capitanes se habían adelantado, y Malfoy sonreía de forma despectiva a Potter, quien le mantenía la mirada, desafiante. Nos mantuvimos apartadas, pero lo suficientemente cerca de modo que pudiéramos oír la conversación. El resto de chicas bajaba en esos momentos de la grada.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis aquí? Aún no hemos terminado. –increpó Josh a Ron Weasley, capitán de Gryffindor.

-Pues ya es la hora. Y no podemos perder tiempo. Sabes de sobra que a las 7 cierran el campo de quidditch y para esa hora tenemos que haber terminado.

-Nosotros tampoco hemos terminado aún. No podemos dejar el entrenamiento a medias.

-No es nuestro problema si lo habéis empezado más tarde o si os entretenéis con vuestras admiradoras. Es nuestro turno y vamos a entrenar ahora.

-Al menos a nosotros nos admiran, cosa que vosotros no podéis decir. –Malfoy intervino, adelantándose un paso y colocándose de ese modo enfrente de Potter.

-¿Admirarte a ti, Malfoy? Conociéndote, seguro que las has comprado para que vengan a los entrenamientos. –Potter también se adelantó. Era un palmo más alto que Malfoy y los ojos verdes le brillaban, entrecerrados.

-Basta. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías. Será mejor que nos dejéis comenzar el entrenamiento y os toméis una ducha fría, estáis con los ánimos muy caldeados. –el que ahora hablaba era uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, al que había visto en alguna ocasión por los pasillos: era muy alto, sacaba una cabeza a casi todos los miembros de su equipo; de espaldas anchas y complexión atlética, tenía el pelo rubio muy rizado y los ojos intensamente azules. El color rojo de su traje resaltaba aún más esos ojos... lejos de ser fríos como los témpanos de Malfoy o calculadores como los felinos de Zabini, eran cálidos... y su mirada era totalmente diferente a las que yo estaba acostumbrada a observar. Me sorprendí a mí misma con esos pensamientos y rápidamente los aparté de mi mente pensando "sólo es un Gryffindor". Pero una voz dentro de mi cabeza me respondió "¿y acaso los Weasley no lo eran?". Ron Weasley, guardián y capitán de Gryffindor, se interpuso entre Malfoy y Potter e interrumpió a la voz de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no terminamos esto de un modo civilizado? Juguemos una muerte súbita. Si marcáis vosotros, os dejaremos terminar el entrenamiento. Si marcamos nosotros, empezaremos a entrenar a continuación. ¿Qué os parece?

-Vaya, hay que reconocer que a veces tienes buenas ideas, pobretón. –Malfoy miró inquisitivamente a su capitán, quien parecía esperar su aprobación.

Ambos capitanes se dieron la mano y los equipos se elevaron y colocaron en sus posiciones. Claire y yo sonreímos al ver que Josh hacía sonar el silbato y ponía en juego las bludgers y la snitch antes de que todos los Gryffindors se colocaran en sus puestos. Pero tenían buenos reflejos y estaban frescos, no como los Slytherins que llevaban un buen rato entrenando y tenían el cansancio en su contra. A pesar de eso, ambos equipos jugaban con rabia y determinación a no dar un paso en falso, pues se jugaban todo a un tanto. O al talento y la velocidad de sus buscadores, aunque era bastante improbable que cualquiera de ellos encontrase la snitch antes de que alguien marcase. Los cazadores se golpeaban unos a otros intentando arrebatarse la quaffle. Los golpeadores tiraban a dar sin ningún disimulo. E incluso los guardianes se permitían algún que otro truco cuando veían peligrar uno de los aros. Definitivamente era el juego más sucio que se podía ver. Claire comentó que sólo les faltaba sacar las varitas y comenzar a lanzarse maldiciones para ser el "partido más sucio y trapero del año". Con una sonrisa, comenté que también faltaba un árbitro comprado para que eso fuera verdad.

Justo cuando estábamos comentando quien sería peor árbitro, si Snape o Lockhart, Malfoy y Potter se lanzaron como flechas hacia el suelo, con la vista fija en un punto cerca de la base de una de las gradas: habían visto la snitch! Y, por primera vez, no era Potter quien iba en cabeza, sino Malfoy!! O.o Sacaba medio cuerpo a Potter, se acercaba más y más al resplandor dorado... estiró la mano... dio una patada a Potter, quien se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás... volvió a estirar la mano... casi la tenía... cuando de repente, una bludger golpeó la parte trasera de la escoba de Malfoy, desequilibrándole y haciendo que su escoba diera una vuelta de campana y tirase a Mafoy... justo encima de Potter, quien venía a toda velocidad tras él y amortiguó de ese modo la caída del Slytherin. Los dos buscadores quedaron tendidos en el suelo, Malfoy encima de un sorprendido Potter quien trataba de recuperar el aliento y de quitarse a Malfoy de encima. Nos acercamos corriendo para ayudarle (a Malfoy, se entiende ), pero al llegar éste ya se estaba levantando del suelo por su propio pie maldiciendo entre dientes y Potter se frotaba uno de sus brazos y sus doloridas posaderas.

-Maldita sea, ¿se puede saber qué demonios...? –mirando hacia arriba, Malfoy encontró al causante de sus problemas: el golpeador de pelo rizado que tanto me había llamado antes la atención le saludaba con el bate, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Potter empezó a partirse de risa mientras levantaba un pulgar en dirección al bateador, felicitándole la jugada. Un sonoro pitido anunció que uno de los dos equipos había marcado: Gryffindor, a juzgar por las expresiones de fastidio de los nuestros.

-Ey Malfoy, buena jugada... aunque la próxima vez que te entren ganas de lanzarte encima mío, intenta que no sea encima de la escoba... me ahorrarías un buen golpe.

-Descuida Potter, la próxima vez el golpe te lo daré yo... sin necesidad de escobas ni bludgers!

-Bueno chicos, fin del entrenamiento por hoy. –Ron descendió para ver qué tal se encontraba Harry. -¿Estás bien?¿O el arrebato pasional de Malfoy te ha agotado? –Harry sonrió, mientras aceptaba la mano que Ron le tendía.

-Nada que una ducha fría no pueda solucionar, no te preocupes. –Sonriendo aún (¿a este chico no le duele la mandíbula de tanto sonreír?) buscó al golpeador que había evitado la jugada de Malfoy, quien se encontraba ya camino de las duchas con el resto de los Slytherins. Al verle alejarse, Claire me señaló con la cabeza indicándome que era hora de irnos. Pero yo necesitaba cierta información que estos dos leoncitos probablemente me proporcionarían, por lo que me mantuve inmóvil mientras la negaba suavemente con la cabeza. -Por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido Brian? Tengo que tener unas palabritas acerca de cómo y hacia quién golpear las bludgers.

-Arriba, dando vueltas con Seamus para celebrarlo. Ya sabes cómo son. Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a entrenar si no queremos quedarnos sin luz. –Por primera vez desde que estábamos allí parecieron reparar en nosotras. –Vaya, parece que Malfoy se equivocaba, sí que tenemos admiradoras! Y muy guapas, me atrevería a decir. Y además sois... ¿slytherins? O.o –La cara de asombro de Ron era todo un poema, pero la verdad es que no le prestábamos atención: Claire tenía la mirada perdida en el camino hacia las duchas, mientras yo sonreía levemente. Ya sabía el nombre del golpeador. Con eso me bastaba para poner en marcha mis contactos. _"Tal vez, después de todo, me de igual que sea solamente un Gryffindor", _pensé mientras nos alejábamos hacia el castillo y Ron y Harry se miraban desconcertados. _"Se avecinan cambios en el fin de semana..." _me respondió la voz de mi cabeza, con la que, por una vez, parecía estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Ahora reviews!!

Denis: buff... mi queridísima pesadilla me ha dejado un review!! Viva!!! XDDD A ti te contesto personalmente, bicheja!! Un besazo y gracias por dejarme un review tan divertido!! XDDD

Ennehy: bueno, pues ya he vuelto de las vacas y ya me tienes subiendo un capítulo más (en lugar de empezar a estudiar, soy lo peor). Me alegro un montón de que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores y espero que éste no te decepcione. El fanart se subirá pronto, pero no depende de mi, asi que aun no puedo decir exactamente cuándo. Nos os preocupeis que en cuanto tenga noticias os avisaré para que podáis disfrutarlo!!! Espero tenerte por aquí en los siguientes capítulos!

Aleydis Breenston: Hola de nuevo!! Me alegro mucho tenerte por aquí otra vez y celebro que te esté gustando el fic. Bueno, no te quejarás porque en este capítulo hay Gryffindor Power, ¿eh? jejeje. Espero volverte a tener en más reviews, me alegra saber que seguís la evolución de la historia. Ah! Y me parece muy bien que te bajes música de LinkinPark... normalmente suelo poner las canciones que estaba escuchando en el momento de escribir cada parte, escribir con música me ayuda mucho!

Nimh: Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review (Naria tiene coloretes). Intento cuidar la manera de escribir y la ortografía, asi que el que alguien se fije es muy de agradecer. Y bueno, si con ello contribuímos a que la gente se acostumbre a cuidar la ortografía... pues mejor! Que aunque estemos "en familia" también hay que cuidar un poco las formas, ¿no? Muchas muchas gracias y me alegro mucho que te esté gustando.

Una vez más, mil millones de gracias a aquellos que me dejaron review. Espero que sigais leyendo!! Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!!


	4. Capitulo 4

Esta semana subo capítulo nuevo antes porque si no... ¡puedo estar mil sin actualizar! ¡Por fin llega la fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin! Espero que os guste (lo de siempre: os guste o no os guste, dejad review para saber vuestra opinión, please!!)

¡Ah! La autora de este fanfic no se hace responsable acerca de las opiniones de las slytherins protagonistas sobre el resto de gente de las restantes casas de Hogwarts. Los pjs tienen sus propias ideas que yo no comparto... Así que si teneis alguna queja al respecto... tendreis que mandarlas un howler a Howgarts porque no tengo su dirección. ;)

**Eleine, Claire y el finde maldito**

("Here to Stay remix" de Korn suena mientras Claire está en tirada en la habitación mirando el artículo de música de "Corazón de Bruja" y Eleine está en la ducha. 2 hours remainig to the party!).

Mientras cerraba los ojos y me relajaba bajo el agua la imagen del golpeador de Gryffindor no se me iba de la cabeza: la forma en la que los rizos se le alborotaban con el viento, la sonrisa traviesa que le había dedicado a Malfoy y el color de sus ojos... esos malditos ojos... La verdad es que el chaval estaba muy bien, a pesar de ser un Gryffindor, claro. Aunque eso le añadía cierto morbo al asunto, la verdad. Normalmente me llamaban más los chicos de Slytherin, no tanto como a Claire, (ella tenía verdadera predilección por los típicos "chicos malos", o cuanto menos, conflictivos) pero lo más normal era que nos fijáramos más en los de nuestra propia casa, donde había unos cuantos que no estaban nada mal. Eran guapos, casi todos con una posición social bastante alta, y con carácter propio (a expeción de "Sombra-de Malfoy"-Zabini y sus perspectivos gorilas, claro ¬¬). No como en Hufflepuf, casa de los "poca cosa", como decía Claire, o de los "perdedores", como decía yo. Ni como en Ravenclaw, donde si había alguno decente les preocupaba más hacer un trabajo extra para Astronomía que relacionarse con chicas. Y por útlimo estaba Gryffindor. Chicos guapos había, de eso no había duda, me dije mientras recordaba la figura del rubio golpeador. Y bueno, chicos malos... los gemelos Weasley podrían haber pertenecido perfectamente a Slytherin si no fuera porque eran... Weasley. Pero ellos eran la excepción, el resto eran tan leales, tan rectos, tan sangresucia, tan... Gryffindor. Mientras me anudaba una toalla al pecho y salía a mi habitación me dí cuenta que realmente a mí eso nunca me había importado: me dio igual salir con los Weasley (a pesar del numerito que me montó Claire), o estar tonteando descaradamente con Finch-Fletchley en los pasillos, o de incluso estar un par de días con Daniel Wireless, el mayor empollón de todo Ravenclaw... lo que realmente tenían todos ellos en común era su fama, el tirón que tenían entre las chicas... su popularidad, vamos. Si un chico no era medianamente conocido en los cotilleos del colegio, no merecía mucha de nuestra atención. O, y en casos excepcionales, si una de esas almas perdidas nos caía en gracia, el mero hecho de estar con una de nosotras le hacía escalar posiciones en la torre de la fama. Y es que excepto Potter, el chico famoso de la escuela por excepción, y Malfoy, el resto de los chicos más envidiados de Howgarts había tenido en alguna ocasión un affaire con Claire o conmigo. Nada serio,en varias ocasiones no habían sido más que meros rumores perfectamente propagados, pero en todo caso había servido para reirnos un buen rato, pasarlo bien, y además hacer que el resto de chicas del colegio se murieran de envidia. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

- ¿En qué estás pensando? –Claire levantó la vista del artículo "Cantantes Muggles que te hechizarán" para mirarme fijamente mientras me vestía.

- ¿Eh? En nada, en nada... por qué dices eso?

- Nah, por nada. Pero supongo que te costará más de lo normal abrocharte el sujetador si te lo estás poniendo al revés...

- O.o ehh, vaya, tienes razón. Estoy algo despistada hoy, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... .

- Si claro, imagino que 1'90 de estatura, rizos rubios, ojos azules y unos brazos fuertes no dejan demasiado espacio en tu cerebro para más. Normal que estés despistada. –joder, a esta no se la escapa una, que tía O.o

- Emmm... ¿tanto se me nota? Entonces es realmente preocupante.

- Te lo noto yo, y con eso es suficiente. –se sentó en la cama mientras cerraba la revista y me miraba fijamente. –Espero que sea un mero capricho, porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, es un _Gryffindor_.

- Claro q es un capricho. Sólo me he fijado en él, nada más. Está bastante bien, no me lo negarás.

- No está mal, aunque no es mi tipo. Sobre todo porque es un _Gryffindor_. –recalcó la última palabra con cara de asco.

- Lo seee. Y me da igual. Además quien sabe cuándo le volveré a ver.

- Ya te las apañarás, nunca has tenido incovenientes con eso. ¿Piensas recavar información en la fiesta? Todo el equipo de Quidditch comentará el "incidente" con Malfoy, a espaldas suyas, por supuesto. Aunque imagino que no le dedicarán palabras muy agradables, puesto que, y que quede claro, hablamos de un _Gryffindor_. Si estás hábil te enterarás de todo lo que quieras saber.

- Bueno, no me preocupa Malfoy. Ya te encargarás tú de mantenerle entretenido para que pueda sacar el tema con tranquilidad, ¿no? –la sonreí pícaramente mientras Claire se metía en mi ducha y me tiraba su albornoz a la cara.

- No tengo por qué responder a eso. Sabes perfectamente cúal es mi respuesta... –diciendo esto cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y me di cuenta de que Claire tenía razón: esta misma noche, en la fiesta, era la mejor oportunidad para sacar información de primera sobre ese _Gryffindor_. Pensando esto, pillé la revista de Claire, subí el volumen de la música y me tiré sobre la cama, con la mente perdida en quidditch, fiestas y cantantes muggles realmente mágicos.

(23:15 h. Sala común de Slytherin, mucha gente por los pasillos y en los sillones, o picoteando de las mesas en las que horas antes había libros y ahora hay fuentes con comida, gominolas y toda clase de dulces. Aparte, claro está, de las bebidas, alcóholicas y refrescos, vigiladas por los alumnos de últimos cursos. Un chaval de 6º se encarga de la música. Suena "Bodies" de Drowning Pool cuando Claire y Eleine hacen su aparición).

La primera impresión que tuve al llegar a la sala común fue fantástica. Un cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara: ¡prometía ser una de las mejores fiestas de este año! Prácticamente todos los slytherins estaban ya en el salón, comiendo, bebiendo, bailando o simplemente charlando. Había pequeños grupos dispersos por toda la habitación, muy buen ambiente y las expectativas prometían que mejoraría a medida que avanzase la noche. Claire también sonreía ampliamente, y con una seña nos dirigimos a buscar algo de beber, mientras saludábamos a la gente. En esas fiestas parecía que la hipocresía desaparecía y dejábamos de ser quienes aparentábamos ser para mostrarnos como los adolescentes que éramos. El mostrarnos con ropas normales, mezcla entre muggles y mágicas, ayudaba bastante a cambiar la imagen más seria que teníamos normalmente con los uniformes. Con pantalones vaqueros, minifaldas y camisetas todo era más relajado, más cordial.

- No lo ves así? Míranos a todos. No hay el mal rollo que suele haber siempre en las clases o en la sala común después de cenar.

- Mmmm. No. Para mí es más cinismo y ganas de juerga mezcladas con alcohol que otra cosa. No creo que cambien tanto por el hecho de quitarse el uniforme. –Claire se sirvió un Malibú piña mientras me respondía.

- No cambian tanto, pero si se comportan diferente. Sólo digo que es curioso. Seguro que si los idiotas de Hufflepuf nos vieran ahora pensarían que somos Gryffindors haciendo una fiesta.

- Jaja. Seguro. ¿Y por qué Gryffindors? ¿Por qué no Ravenclaws o mismamente Hufflepufs?

- Es obvio, Claire: para los Ravenclaws hacer una fiesta se refiere a estudiar todos juntos en la sala común o prestarse los apuntes. Y Hufflepufs... ¿en serio crees que sabrían organizar una fiesta?

No contesté yo a la pregunta de Claire. Nos dimos la vuelta, pues Zabini, que era quien la había contestado, se encontraba detrás de nosotras con una sonrisa ladeada, los ojos verdes brillando con malicia y una cerveza en las manos. Esa noche estaba realmente guapo: llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados (pero por muy desgastados que estuvieran no dejaban de ser de Ralph Laurent y quedarle de muerte HH), una camiseta magicolor de las que cambiaban de color dependiendo del estado de ánimo del que la llevase (ahora era verde oscura con brillos irisados, casi igual que sus ojos), y unas deportivas Reebok blancas. Si no fuera por la camiseta, parecería un pijo muggle cualquiera, con el pelo despeinado con gel y sonrisa profidén. Sólo que en mago.

- Buenas noches, Blaise.

- Buenas noches, ma chères. Perdonad por entrometerme en vuestra conversación pero no he podido evitar oir tu comentario, con el cual estoy de acuerdo. Sin los uniformes no parecemos los mismos, ¿verdad? –una sonrisa sincera se extendió por su rostro. –Además, para el resto de casas nuestras fiestas deberían ser orgías satánicas en las que todos lleváramos túnicas oscuras de los pies a la cabeza, serpientes en los brazos y cantásemos cánticos oscuros mientras comemos carne de rata y bebemos sangre de recién nacidos muggles, como los horribles futuros mortífagos que se supone que todos seremos.

- Tienes una idea un tanto... peculiar sobre cómo divertirse, Zabini. –la voz suave y con el característico arrastrar de sílabas de Malfoy sonó a nuestras espaldas. Como a Zabini, a Malfoy también le gustaban las apariciones espectaculares. Y viéndole... espectacular era la palabra que mejor se le ajustaba esa noche: llevaba el pelo sin su habitual gomina, suelto, lo cual le daba un aire más informal y menos estirado. Al igual que Blaise llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, deportivas anchas y una camiseta azul oscura con un dragón plateado en la espalda que se movió de forma sinuosa, recorriendo la fibrosa anatomía del rubio, pasando desde su espalda hasta el pecho y enroscándose sobre su brazo izquierdo, donde se acomodó reposando su cabeza en el bien formado hombro mientras todos le contemplábamos.

- Bonita, ¿verdad? Fue un regalo de mi padre al comenzar este curso, aunque al principio no paraba quieto y hacía muchas cosquillas. Por suerte parece que se cansa con los lavados y ahora se mueve mucho menos. o

- Es perfecta para tí. ¿Muerde? –Claire acercó su mano hacia el hombro de Malfoy, pero sin llegar a tocar la cabeza del dragón.

- Tranquila, de momento sólo ha mutilado a dos de mis elfos domésticos. Creo que la carne de bellas damas no le va. Pero a mí me encanta. –diciendo esto, le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola muy lentamente mientras fijaba su mirada en ella. Claire le rió la gracia mientras comentaba que "tendría mucha suerte si lograba encontrar alguna dama en una fiesta de Slytherin". Viendo que era mejor dejarlos solos (sobre todo por la mirada de "vete-o-si-no-te-mato" que me lanzó Claire) me excusé diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar algo de beber, con Zabini pegado a mis tacones y "It's going down" de X-Ecutioners sonando de fondo.

- Un vodka naranja, por favor. No me lo cargues mucho David, que ya nos conocemos. No quiero levantarme mañana con dolor de cabeza.

- ¿No conoces la poción "nain resac"? Vaya, pensaba que una de las mejores alumnas de pociones del colegio la conocería. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu afición al vodka en este tipo de fiestas... –me susurró al oído Blaise mientras me apartaba un mechón del cuello. –Si quieres, te paso la receta. Es muy fácil de hacer y mañana estarías como nueva. ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación a prepararla? Que conste que no hay segundas intenciones ni nada por el estilo. –añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de "ya-claro-y-voy-yo-y-me-lo-creo"(¬¬) que le estaba poniendo. –Sólo quiero ayudar.

- No gracias. Apenas voy a beber.

- Ejem, ¿me disculpas un momento? –Alexander, un alumno del curso de Malfoy y Blaise, le apartó con muy buenos modos, quien le miró con mara cara por su interrupción. –Muy buenas noches, bella entre las bellas. Dylan y Randy van a echar "El gran desafío de 3", sólo apto para expertos. ¿Te apuntas? Sin tí no será nada divertido, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Otro "gran desafío de 3"? ¡¡Este mes ya van 4!!Oo y siempre dicen que es el definitivo, pero bueno... En fin, imagino que no será igual sin mí, asi que... de acuerdo (todo con tal de no estar a solas con Blaise! o Gracias Alex por librarme de él).

- ¿No decías que apenas ibas a beber? –replicó Zabini, bastante molesto. ¬¬, Su camiseta cambió del verde a un rojo suave y brillante. Aún así le seguía quedando muy bien, aunque estuviera un poco enfadado.

- He cambiado de opinión. Además, con la mala suerte que tengo seguro que no soy 3 en ninguna ronda. No te preocupes por mí, que sé cuidarme solita. .

- No lo dudo. Pero, si no te importa –dijo esto mirando a Alexander –yo también me apunto.

- Como quieras. No está vetada la participación nada más que para los de Primero. ¿Vamos a la mesa del fondo, princesa? –asentí con la cabeza mientras nos dirigíamos allí -Por cierto... ¿dónde está Claire?

- Cazando dragones, Alex. Así que está muy pero que muy ocupada. –respondí con una sonrisa entre los labios mientras veía a Claire y Malfoy salir de la sala común abrazados por la cintura y desaparecer tras el muro de la mazmorra.

Definitivamente esto no entraba en mis planes del fin de semana... pero la fiesta no pintaba tan mal y quedaba mucha noche por delante, pensé mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa donde unos 7 alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º preparaban el "definitivo gran desafío de 3, quinta parte". Saludando a todos, me senté al lado de Randy, y Zabini, cómo no, se acomodó al mío. Bueno, con tanta gente, preparados para jugar, y con la bebida sobre la mesa, me daba igual tener al lado a Zabini o al mismísimo Potter. Fueron pasando los dados para comenzar la ronda y ver quienes serían los treses. Zabini y yo tiramos a la vez.

Doble 3.

Esta prometía ser una noche muuuuuy larga, me dije con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara mientras la camiseta de Zabini cambiaba de nuevo de color... del rojo suave a uno más claro, hasta quedar blanca: Zabini nunca había tolerado bien el vino.

- Mmm.... Blaise.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que deberías escribir en un papel ahora que estás con todas tus facultades a pleno rendimiento la receta de la "nein resac". Mañana te hará falta... –canturreé en su oído. De nuevo su camiseta pasó del blanco al rojo suave. –Esta promete ser una noche muuy divertida, ¿no crees? o -Blaise no contestó. El color de su cara iba a juego con el de su camiseta, mientras una sonrisa tensa se dibujaba en su rostro. Sin decir nada, todos levantamos los vasos y brindamos: ¡¡¡Wahey!!!

* * *

Fin del capítulo!! Algunas cosillas:

La exclamación final "Wahey" la saqué de un fanfic que leí hace miiiiiil años en inglés que era una auténtica locura y con el cual me reí muchísimo. No tengo ni idea de cómo se llamaba ni de su autora, a la cual pido permiso desde aquí... aunque ni siquiera se si esa exclamación es de su propia cosecha (pero por si las moscas). o

Las reglas del juego del tres... bueno, es un juego para beber y tal vez por ponerlas aquí alguien podría pensar que estoy incitando a la peña a la bebida o algo similar... así que si alguno está interesado en saber de qué va, estaré encantada de explicárselo vía mail! o

Una última cosa... ¡reviews, please! .

Nos leemos!!!


	5. Eleine, Claire y el finde maldito

En fin!! Aquí está el último capítulo de mi primer fanfic!! Viva!! o Espero no haberos aburrido mucho y que al menos os hayais entretenido un poquejo con las aventurillas findemaniacas de estas dos slytherins. El segundo fanfic que tengo sobre ellas dos como protas es bastante más misterioso y más... mnmm... oscuro. Amos, que habrá que subir el rating y tal (XDDD). Pero no se si lo subire... el tiempo lo dira!!! De momento... os dejo con el último capi!! Disfrutarlo y porfa... review!!!!! o

**Eleine, Claire y el finde maldito**

(12:15 in the morning, suena "Nobody's listening" muy suave en el equipo de música).

"Dioxx... ya me tengo que levantar?? Juraría que apenas he dormido un par de horas... aún no quiero abrir los ojos, se está taaaaan bien en la cama... además, me encanta esta canción."

"_Try to give you warning, but everyone ignores me"_

Un momento.

"_Told you everything loud and clear"._

Yo no puse el despertador.

"_Call to you so clearly, but you don´t want to hear me"._

Y la cadena no se enciende sola porque sí.

"_Told you everything loud and clear"._

Mierda, ¿quién coño está en mi cuarto??

"_But nobody's listening"._

Abro los ojos asustada y veo a Claire sonriente y totalmente arreglada., con la varita apuntándome directamente a la cara. Me da un mal rollo que no veas.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Sabes lo sencillo que sería liquidarte? Sólo habría que venir cuando estuvieras dormida. Duermes como un tronco. –esas son formas de saludarte nada más despertarte, si señor. Ten amigas para esto... ¬¬

- Buenos días. ¿Sólo una noche con Malfoy y ya te ha inculcado instintos asesinos? Joder, qué velocidad. ¿Un cursillo acelerado de Death Eater, quizás? –respondí mientras bostezaba.

- Qué boba eres. Sólo era un comentario, nada más. Y no deberías tratar esos temas tan a la ligera, alguien podría oirte.

- Me da igual. Creo que a estas alturas ya sabes de sobra que mi habitación tiene un hechizo insonorizador permanente. No hay de qué preocuparse. Podríamos hablar de lo mucho que adoramos e idolatramos al "niño-que-vivió" o de los planes de asesinato contra Snape que nadie se enteraría.

- ¿Asesinar a Snape? Por suerte tengo otros planes para él bastante más... placenteros. –Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Claire se reía de su ocurrencia. Estaba de muy buen humor.

- Cuéntame qué tal anoche. ¿Hiciste algo de lo que tengas que arrepentirte?

- No. Estuvo bien, como siempre. No me extraña que se lo rife medio colegio, está de muerte. Y no es tan frío como aparenta, te lo aseguro. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Qué tal en la fiesta? ¿Pasó algo con Zabini?

- No, aunque no porque él no quisiera. Pero gracias a Merlín apareció Alex con una propuesta que no pude rechazar: un "desafío total del 3". Resumiendo: Zabini no aguanta el vino. Yo sí. A la tercera ronda el pobre no paraba de reír y de alabarnos a todos por lo maravillosos y simpáticos que éramos. A la cuarta ronda tuve que subirle a su habitación y preparle la poción Nein Resac, y de paso, hacerme una a mí también. Cuando hube terminado le dejé durmiendo sobre su cama y me volví a la fiesta. Dylan ganó el desafío del tres. Estuve remoloneando en la Sala Común y a las 5 estaba de vuelta en mi habitación. Fin.

- Vaya. No parece que me echaras mucho en falta. Y... ¿te enteraste de algo interesante? –se sentó a mi lado en la cama, mientras se guardaba la varita en un bolsillo de su túnica y me guiñaba un ojo.

- Si. A Malfoy debieron de pitarle los oídos mientras estaba contigo porque uno de los temas de conversación fue su "incidente" con Brian Despain, alumno de 6º curso de Gryffindor, segundo año como golpeador, y poseedor del premio "Bate de Oro" del año pasado. Muy conocido entre las chicas (las de aquí le tenían fichado desde hace tiempo ¬¬) y no se le conoce pareja. Uno de sus mejores amigos es Lee Jordan. Ah, lo olvidaba: es sangre limpia.

- Vaya. No parece estar tan mal tu Gryffindor. Parece que si le sacaste provecho a la noche. Pero bueno, vete vistiendo que Hogsmeade nos espera.

- Ya, Hogsmeade y... ¿un rubiales de ojos grises, tal vez? –esas prisas no podían deberse sólo a un pueblo que teníamos más que visto.

- Tal vez. Pero deberías darte prisa, de cualquier modo. Tengo que hacer unas compras y no quiero andar pillada de tiempo. Te doy 5 minutos. –se fue de la habitación, mientras me levantaba de la cama y me preguntaba si el rubiales de ojos azules también iría a la visita. Me sorprendí a mí misma deseando que así fuera.

( 13:00 Hogsmeade. Tras un par de tiendas y una visita a la tienda de artículos de broma de los Weasley, que siempre está llena y ha hecho perder seguidores al local de Zonco, nos dirigimos a comer algo a "Las 3 escobas")

Mientras degustamos el "menú especial Gandalf" y una jarra de cerveza bien fresquita observamos el panorama en el bar: si hay algo que realmente está bien de Hogsmeade es que estés donde estés hay gente pintoresca para observar. ¿Dije observar? Está bien, me equivoqué: criticar un poquito, tal vez. Desde las viejas brujas que parecen sacadas de un cuento muggle hasta las pijas-súper-veelas, pasando por toda la gente de Howgarts, claro. Ver al resto de las casas fuera del ambiente escolar se nos hace raro, aunque no por ello dejan de ser basura comparados con nosotros. Se abre la puerta. Nos miramos al ver entrar al grupito de Gryffindor formado por Brian, Lee, Ron y los gemelos Weasley y Harry, que se dirigen a una mesa cercana a la nuestra. Nada más entrar Potter se forma un revuelo y toda la gente centra su atención en él. No parece que le haga mucha gracia, es más, yo diría que trata de pasar desapercibido escudándose tras los gemelos, que arman bulla por cuatro y Brian, que le cubre por completo de las miradas del personal. Claire me da un codazo disimulado mientras me señala con la mirada al grupito.

- ¿Ya estás contenta? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Acoso y derribo o tal vez algo más sutil?

- Mmm... ni idea. No sé cómo puede reaccionar, asi que de momento lo dejaremos en maniobra de acercamiento, ¿no crees? –respondí mientras saludaba con una sonrisa encantadora a Fred y George, quien no dudaron en acercarse a saludarnos mientras los demás se acomodaban.

Tras unos minutos de charla con ellos en los que Claire estuvo más que simpática (si tenemos en cuenta las ideas de Claire acerca de los Gryffindors, simpática consistía en sonreir un par de veces y fingir interés en la conversación o ) los gemelos se volvieron a su mesa. Al observar detenidamente las reacciones del grupo cuando regresaron, nos dimos cuenta de que había de todo: desde la cara de asombro de Ron, quien nos reconoció como las "chicas del entrenamiento de ayer", pasando por la cara de Lee de "joder, no se os escapa una, qué cabrones", hasta la de Harry de desconfianza total como supuestas íntimas de Malfoy que él supone que somos, y por fin, la de Brian que denotaba una curiosidad bastante interesante. Tras terminar de comer, y haber estado intercambiando continuas miradas con el rubio bateador, nos levantamos de la mesa dispuestas a continuar con las compras. Claire parecía ansiosa por visitar una pequeña tienda dedicada a la necromancia, por lo que no era muy difícil averiguar quién estaría en ella. Viendo que la idea de Claire era dejarme tirada cual colilla en cuanto entrara en aquella tienda, decidí hacer uso de mis encantos para conseguir algo de compañía. Mientras Claire pagaba la cuenta, me acerqué con una de mis sonrisas encantadoras como carta de presentación. En cuanto llegué a la mesa observé complacida que el rubio gryffindor no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Algún que otro truco de seducción, algo de buen hacer... y caería bajo mi hechizo... o

- Que aproveche –deseé al grupo, quien acumulaba un buen número de platos vacíos encima de la mesa.

- "Gbrafiabs" –atinaron a contestar los gemelos al unísono. Ron y Harry asintieron con la cabeza, demasiado ocupados en masticar. Tan sólo Jordan y Brian saludaron decentemente, éste último indicando con gestos que nos sentáramos a su mesa. Negué alegando que teníamos algo de prisa, sobre todo porque Claire, apareciendo por detrás, me clavó disimuladamente las uñas en el brazo para evitar algún retraso.

- No me digas más: compras, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron haciéndose el entendido. –Herm y mi hermana no han parado en todo el día.

- Sí, exactamente. Se nota que conoces a las mujeres. –replicó Claire irónicamente, aunque Ron lo interpretó como un cumplido a juzgar por la sonrisa de satisfacción que puso.

- ¿Estaréis _toda_ la tarde de compras? –por la cara de Brian, el plan le parecía más horrible que cuatro horas seguidas de Pociones. –¿Acaso no cierran para comer?

- Sí, pero aún falta un rato. Además, mientras estén cerradas aprovecharemos para tomar algo en "Madame Mim's coffe", sus helados son increíbles.

- ¿Ese... antro? Pero si hasta las ratas evitan entrar!! ¿Pretendéis que creamos que vosotras vais allí? –Harry nos miraba incrédulo, pero al escuchar las risas de los gemelos empezó a entender.

- ¡Nosotros se lo enseñamos! –replicaron a dúo sonriendo.

- Os lo creáis o no, allí estaremos. Y por cierto, Harry... nadie mejor que tú debería saber que las apariencias engañan... no juzgues tan precipitadamente lo que no conoces... puedes llevarte muchas sorpresas. –le contesté guiñándole un ojo. Me giré hacia el golpeador, quien no se había percatado de mi ligero vacile a Potter. –Si cambiáis de opinión, os veremos allí. –le sonreí. Me sonrió. Miré a Claire para evitar que descubriera el brillo malicioso de mi sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos. Ha sido un placer. Nos vemos!! –Claire me apretó más fuertemente la mano, y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la puerta mientras me despedía con la mano que tenía libre, sin dejar de observar al guapo Gryffindor y futuro candidato a mi lista de conquistas.

Tras rebuscar en un par de tiendas, observar escaparates y perder el tiempo en general durante más o menos una hora, Claire empezó a dirigirse hacia la tienda de Necromancia que según ella "estaba mejor surtida que cualquiera del callejón Nockturn". Viendo que la cafetería de Madame Mim pillaba de camino, no me importó. Me quedaría un rato allí, perdiendo el tiempo en la destartalada (y algo sucia) terraza, degustando un helado de arroz con leche y chocolate, bañado con grageas Bertie Bott. Cuando se lo comenté me aseguró que no estaría mucho tiempo sola, puesto que según ella tenía al golpeador totalmente en mis manos. Y o bien Trelawney tenía razón cuando decía que Claire tenía grandes aptitudes para la adivinación por tener un ojo interior muy avispado, o el Gryffindor disimulaba peor que Neville cuando la cagaba en pociones. Y es que al poco rato de irse Claire a encontrarse con un dragón de ojos grises, apareció con paso ligero y buscando a alguien con la mirada el rubio golpeador, seguido de Ron y Harry charlando animosamente. Cuando el pelirrojo me vió en la terraza, le dediqué una breve sonrisa mientras éste daba un codazo indisimulado al rubio, que ya me había visto y me saludaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentaron en mi mesa, Harry y Ron a mi lado y Brian enfrente de mí.

- Hola de nuevo.

- Hola. Vaya, a pesar del aspecto del local tu helado tiene buena pinta. –apuntó Potter mientras hacía un amago de sonrisa. Definitivamente no le terminaba de caer bien. Bueno, peor para él. ¬¬

- Sí... ¿gustáis? –Ron y Harry negaron con la cabeza, por el contrario, Brian levantando uno de sus marcados brazos para avisar a la bruja que tomaba las notas, se pidió uno como el mío. Harry le miraba pensando que estaba loco o que le debía de haber sentado mal la comida, mientras Ron no me quitaba los ojos de encima, como evaluándome... Por suerte para mí, al fondo de la calle apareció el gigantón de Hagrid, y ambos gryffindors se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a hablar con él, dejándonos a solas. Le miré fijamente mientras la bruja le ponía delante una copa de helado similar a la mía mientras le comentaba con voz entre admirada y entusiasta:

- Estuviste fantástico en el entrenamiento de quidditch. Me habría gustado haberte felicitado ayer mismo, pero teníamos prisa.

-Vaya, gracias. Tuve suerte de atinar a Malfoy en la escoba... aunque mi intención realmente era darle en la cabeza... -comenzó a reirse pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho me miró sobresaltado.

- Es broma, realmente no quería decir eso...

- No pasa nada. Malfoy es de mi casa, no mi novio. Además... en mi opinión fue bastante más divertido el atizarle en la escoba y ver cómo caía encima de Potter... ¡la cara que tenía cuando se lo intentaba quitar de encima era todo un poema!

- Eso es verdad. Es una lástima que no lo quieran reconocer, en el fondo hacen una bonita pareja. –tras decir esto, miró hacia atrás, temeroso de que Harry estuviera cerca y le hubiera escuchado. Pero por suerte, seguía charlando tranquilamente al final de la calle.

- Te había visto por los pasillos del colegio, pero nunca he tenido el placer de saber tu nombre... -le pregunté mientras me inclinaba un poco más sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de él.

- Cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Brian. Brian Despain. Y tú eres Eleine, ¿verdad? –me preguntó, dejándome sorprendida y satisfecha a la vez al ver que sabía quien era.

- Sí. Eleine Darktalker. ¿Te dijeron los Weasley mi nombre?

- Digamos que eres bastante conocida en el colegio, Eleine.

- Mmm... e imagino que no me conocerás por ser la segunda alumna que mejores notas tiene en pociones, ¿me equivoco? –negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente y me lanzaba furtivas miradas.

- No te creas todo lo que te digan de mí. La mitad de los rumores son exageraciones y habladurías.

- ¿Y la otra mitad?

- Depende de lo que hayas oído. Si es bueno, creételo. Si me deja en muy mal lugar... es todo falso. –sonreí despreocupadamente, no le perdía de vista los ojos. – De todos modos las versiones varían: las de las chicas son notablemente diferentes a las de los chicos, y también depende de la casa que sea... normalmente los de vuestra casa nos soléis tener más inquina, no se muy bien por qué... parece que no podéis fiaros de nosotros.

- La pregunta es... ¿me puedo yo fiar de ti? –una de sus cejas se elevó en un gesto interrogativo encantador.

- Eso solamente lo podrás comprobar con el tiempo... pero yo diría que si. Veamos... -dije rebuscando en mi mochila y con cara de circunstancias –parece que hoy tienes suerte. No llevo encima ni mi set de venenos ni mi varita. –me encogí de hombros mientras él se reía con una risa contagiosa, infantil pero profunda. –A no ser que te tire del pelo y te muerda, creo que no tienes nada que temer de mí.

- Con esa cara de niña buena es imposible que hagas daño a nadie... aunque no se todavía si fiarme...

- ¿No eres un Gryffindor? Demuestra el valor del que tanto presumís los de tu casa...

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- No se... por ejemplo... ¿te atreves a quedarte esta tarde a solas conmigo y perder a esos dos cachorillos de león? –dije con la sonrisa más encantadora y dulce que tengo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Ron y Harry quienes seguían con Hagrid.

- ¿Eso es una cita?

- Mmm... entiendo por qué no estás en Ravenclaw... -volvió a reírse mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, capto tu indirecta. No estoy en Ravenclaw, pero haré gala de la valentía de los de mi casa. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- No se, un sitio con poca gente, oscuro, a salvo de miradas indiscretas... -al ver la cara de susto e incredulidad que ponía no pude por menos que reírme mientas respondía –vale, es broma. Elige tu. Mientras nos dirigíamos a dar una vuelta por la zona más concurrida de Hogsmeade pensé interiormente –Tal vez más tarde...

Al bajar del carruaje que nos dejó de nuevo en Howgarts, me percaté que no había vuelto a ver a Claire desde que me dejó en la terraza del "Madame Mim's Caffe". La tarde se me había pasado volando con el guapo Gryffindor y no me había dado cuenta de ello: entre risas y bromas llegamos al Gran Comedor para cenar, y justo antes de dejarme en mi mesa Brian se despidió con un fugaz beso en la mejilla que me sorprendió, agradó y repelió a la vez. Sorprendió porque no me esperaba esa muestra de cariño, satisfecha porque la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel, aunque breve, fue intensa y agradable, y me repelió porque se atreviera a hacer eso delante de todo el colegio y, peor aún, delante de mi casa. Pero por fortuna, nadie se percató. Nadie, excepto Claire, que estaba sentada junto a Malfoy y me miraba con su media sonrisa ladina en la cara. Suspiré. Intuí que iba a ser una laaaaarga cena.

EPILOGO.

(12:30 de la noche. Mi cuarto).

Tumbada en la cama y con la única luz de una vela en mi mesilla de noche repaso mentalmente todos los acontecimientos del fin de semana. Desde la clase de pociones del viernes pasando por el entretenido entrenamiento de quidditch, sin olvidar la fiesta slytherin en la sala común y el ajetreado sábado en Hogsmeade. Y para rematar, un encantador y apasionado domingo con el apuesto Gryffindor... (suspiro) Con fines de semana así el curso se hace mucho más llevadero, no cabe duda. Pero por desgracia mañana es lunes de nuevo... y de nuevo a soportar a la vieja momia a primera hora de la mañana... y después a la chiflada adicta al té antes de comer... pasando por las asquerosas clases prácticas del invernadero... y como fin a un "encantador" lunes una clase de dos asquerosas horas de DCAO... ¡espera un momento! ¿Asquerosas? Desde que DCAO las imparte el profesor sustituto Remus Lupin mi opinión hacia esa asignatura ha variado ostensiblemente. -"Bueno, parece que a pesar de todo, el inicio de semana no empieza tan mal..." –comentó la voz de mi cabeza mientras yo ahogaba un bostezo. -"No empieza nada mal. Pero que nada mal..." –susurré apagando la vela y cubriéndome con la manta, mientras me dejaba arrullar con mentales imágenes de rubios golpeadores, dragones de grisáceos ojos y encantandores hombres maduros de iris dorados...

* * *

Bueno!! Pues aquí termina la primera parte de mi historia... y digo primera porque es la presentación de las dos protas, porque aunque en esta historia la acción sólo transcurre en un fin de semana las esperan un montón de aventuras y misterios en el segundo fanfic. Aunque aun no se si lo subiré, viendo el éxito obtenido en la primera parte ¬¬... ya me lo pensaré. Mil gracias una vez más a todos aquellos que os molestasteis en escribirme unas líneas, os estoy muy pero que muy agradecida. A los que lo leyeron y no dejaron un review para decir lo bien o mal que les pareció... también les estoy agradecida (pero menos XDD). También gracias a quienes me empujaron a subirlo, sin ellas mi fic seguiría en mi ordenador junto a las miles de paranoias que se me ocurre escribir. Y bueno.... si con el fic conseguí al menos dibujar una sonrisilla o que alguien pasara un buen rato... me doy con un canto en los dientes!!!! XDDD

Espero veros de nuevo (en vuestros fics o en los mios ;D).

Nos leemos!!!! o


End file.
